


Weaver's Fancies

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: What next, indeed.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Weaver's Fancies

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "after an eternity"

Would it be worth it?

Not that -- and here Rajura couldn't resist a sharp snort of bitterness -- the alternative was obviously better.

Try to wrap his mind around what the world -- the mortal world -- became, and carve out a place, good or bad; stay in the netherworld, and carve out -- literally -- a place, or a fief, of his own, with or without the others.

The latter was more dangerous, with no love lost for Arago's once-human generals; the former, more work.

Also, _once_ -human.

Rajura licked thin lips, recalled the taste of spirit and blood.

It might be worth it.


End file.
